A deep bond
by Kindred01
Summary: Some of the hunters in Mexico didn't like Stiles much after whole thing with the dark Fox. He had to have the bite just to live through the night.
1. Chapter 1

While Scott, Lydia and Kira were upstairs, Stiles and Malia were still stuck in that shitting rest room. But that didn't last long when a group of 5 hunters walk in to the room. Malia stood up and pushed Stiles behind her and snarled at them as they pulled out what looks like a cattle prod two of them jabbed them into the werecoyote's sides as the others went to grab Stiles. Malia reached out and grabbed Stiles arm digging her claws into his skin trying to stop them from taking him as they shocked her "Kick the bitch we haven't got time for this." One said and he pulled Stiles out of her hold

"STILES!" She cried out as they took him out the room.

They pulled Stiles into another room and threw him to the floor as they closed the door behind them, the teen looked up wincing at the pain only where Malia dug her claws in but where these rough nuts threw him to the ground. "What is going on?" Stiles asked

"This is pay back for the damage you caused as a dark kitsune." A tall hunter said, Stiles eyes widen and shook his head as he TRIED TO STAND UP BUT ONLY TO PUSHED DOWN BY A BOOT TO HIS CHEST

"IT WASN'T ME! I WAS POSSESSED BY THE NOGITSUNE HE'S GONE NOW!" Stiles yelled as he felt the boot press down on his chest.

"Like with werewolves once a wolf always a wolf and the same goes to you once a dark Kitsune always a dark kitsune." Another hunter sneered at him "Get him on the table we don't have long before Araya wants him up stairs."

Meanwhile… Araya watched Scott as sat against the chair panting, he frowned as he looked up at the hunter as he cocked his head to the side "I can here to." Kira whispered to him, Scott snarled and pulled at the chains

"WHAT ARE YOUR MEN DOING TO MY FRIENDS?" He yelled, the huntress took her eyes off Scott and walked over to the desk where there was a small grouping of monitors and frowned

"Go and find where the boy is and why the coyote is bleeding!" She snarled at them. Scott continued to pulled at the chains, it only took a couple of thrashing about but the chains broke and the Alpha stood up turning to Araya

"What are you playing at?" He growled, he didn't care that there were guns pointed at him he just wanted to know where Stiles was and is Maila okay.

"They were to stay in the holding room." Her eyes darted over the screens never minding about the alpha that was pulled the chains of Lydia. The red head was shivering from head to toe as she looked up at Scott and whispered in his ears

"Lydia has a feeling someone is going to die, if my friends die I will kill you." Scott threaten, the hunter looked at him

"I would like to see you try." She told him "But if my hunters have done anything wrong I will deal with them." Araya told them.

A little while later the hunters that Araya sent off to look for Stiles and to chest on Malia came back, the coyote was pale and her wound was taking it's time to heal, she was shaking as she was placed on a chair as Lydia walked over to her to check her as Stiles was carried in his clothes were torn and there was blood his skin was starting to bruises "Stiles!" Scott yelled as he raced forwards pulling his friend away from the hunter who was holding him and sunk to the ground looking at the wounds. He whimpered when all he could smell was Stiles blood and what really made him feel sick was semen.

"It was the new hunters, they thought he was still a fox." The one who carried Stiles in said, Araya balled her fists up

"Where are they now?"

"In the holding room." He told her, She turned to Scott her jaw locked as she watched the Alpha wipe some blood off his friends face

"I will have someone take you to where we think Derek is behind held, but attend to your friends first I have some pigs to shoot."

"Kick the one with glass eye for me." Maila winced as Lydia put something on the wound.

Stiles heart race was slow and it worried Scott as Kira in front of Scott and Stiles and started to mop at his forehead "Scott his heart rate is getting slower." She said to him, the wolf looked at her and sighed

"I know, but if I bite him her they will kill me and him if he survive the bite." He whispered, Kira cupped his cheek with one hand and held his other hand that was holding Stiles hand and smiled softly

"Then let me bite him, my bite won't kill him, he was a fox once before it will take." She told him

"B…But you're not an alpha?" He asked her looking into her eyes

"Foxes don't have alphas we just have family." She smiled softly as she took her hand off Scott cheek and picked up Stiles wrist.

"Do it." Scott whispered as he turned to Malia and Lydia who was watching them, they nodded as well. Lydia didn't wasn't to cry at another lost friend she liked Stiles in the way she still loved him on a level as for Malia was her hold on this world he makes her feel safe, even if it was just sex.

Kira let her canine teeth skin into Stiles wrists making the teen groan in pain as Kira made sure that the kitsune venom entered Stiles veins. When she pulled her mouth back she wiped the blood of her lips and chin and looked at Scott before saying "My mum is going to kill me." But she smiled any way

"His heart rate is getting better." Scott said, as he looked down at Stiles.

"Will he heal quickly?" Lydia asked as her and Maila moved closer to them

"He might. It could take a while, it will work on the inside out." Kira said

"Should we check into a hotel for the night?" Lydia asked "We can't go looking for Derek, Maila is still healing and Stiles needs rest."

"Maila and you will stay with Stiles and me and Kira will find Derek we can't leave it any longer than we already have and if Kate is a live."

"Kate?" Lydia looked at Scott with wide eyes "Kate as in Alison's crazy dead Aunt Kate?" She asked

"Well I see you time with us isn't a complete waste." Came Araya's voice. Scott looked at her with dark eyes

"So I am right she's alive."

"Alpha's claws if they go deep enough will infect like a fox's bite." She said as he looked at the bite on the teen's wrist

"I wasn't going to let him die." Scott whispered as he scooped Stiles up.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott walked into the hotel room with Stiles in his arms, he placed the teen onto the bed and took his trainers off and the pulled the blanket over him, the three girls walk into the room "I called Deaton." Lydia told them "He will be here soon as he can." She said as she sat on the other bed looking tried

"Good, okay me and Kira will meet this Mercenary that knows where Derek and Kate, just stay here with Stiles and call me if anything happens or text me if he wakes up." Scott said as he stood up and looked at the hunter by the door "You can go now." He growled at him, the hunter handed Scott the keys to the room

"Come on don't want to keep Araya waiting." He said to them with a growl as he turned to walk down the hall.

Hours passed since Scott and Kira left to find Derek, Malia was pacing like animal in a cage, she would only stop when Stiles whimpered or groan and she would stare at him and then when he stopped moving and went back to sleep she started pacing again. Lydia was sat by Stiles bed and was mopping his brow as beads of sweat that started to form down his skin "Why is he sweating?" Lydia asked as she bite her bottom lips

"Fox bite is different." Malia growled, the red head looked at her with frown

"Okay what is wrong with you?" Lydia asked as she stood up and walked over to her

"He smell funny." She whimpered quietly, it was true Stiles is now smelling really different to her, it's not the smell that she got use to or the smell from the hoodies and shirt she would take

"Well he was attacked by hunters and was bitten by Kira." Lydia said as she placed her hands on Malia's arms

"I liked his old scent."

"You just have to get use to the fox smell." She smiled softly "Now come and sit down." She said to him.

When Scott and Kira got back to the hotel with Derek they found Deaton looking Stiles over cleaning his wounds. They looked around at them and blinked at the young man hanging between them "Ummm something happen, Derek is…well?" Scott said as he picked Derek and placed him on the other bed and looked between both unconscious Stiles and Derek

"Is that him?" Malia asked "I thought he would be bigger?" She said tilting her head as she looked at the young teen on the bed

"Yeah but… he's younger?" Lydia said as she looked up at Scott "What happen?" She asked

"That is a long story, just what do we do? We now have two unconscious people one is turning into a fox and the other one is …is deaged?" Scott asked as he looked towards Deaton for the answers.

The vet moved over to Derek and pushed the boy onto his back and looked him over "Did you find him passed out?" The vet asked

"No he was wake when we found him but soon as he got out of that church he passed out." Kira said as she went to sit on Stiles bed and looked down at the bite,

"The bite his healed it will leave a sliver scar." Deaton said, Kira let out a sigh as she touched the sliver scar feeling the power ripple under her touch

"He's going to be a dark kitsune isn't he?" She asked softly, Scott looked at her with fearful eyes

"Not like before." The vet said as he turned Derek "I promises it will just be his powers. Anyway I think we should hold up from the night and lest these two rest."

When Stiles woke up it was with a scream, he bolted up right and pushed himself off the bed pushing himself into the corner of the room, the lights in the room turned on and he cried out at the bright light and covered his face as he felt someone touch his arms "NO NO GET OF ME! STOP PLEASE STOP!" He cried as he felt the hands pulled his arms down away from his face

"Stiles it's me! Stiles!" Scott was pleading with him as the teen looked up at Scott, his mind was trying to get him to calm down and recognised his best friend

"S…Scott?" He whispered as Stiles reached out slowly and touched the wolf's cheek, then Stiles saw his nails and pulled his hand back and looked at his hands before looking back up "W…What hap…pen to me?" He whispered. The dark haired wolf pulled Stiles up and back onto the bed while the others piled into the room to see what is going on

"Stiles I need you breathe deeply okay, your safe okay your safe with us." Scott whispered as he looked into the watery brown eyes as the teen started to breathe deeply taking in air though his nose and then back out though his mouth "Okay now I need you to stay calm okay Stiles, your heart started to beat slower and we got worried Kira bite you to save you, I'm sorry I know you wanted to stay human but we couldn't let you die." He whispered to him, Stiles just sat there blinking as his eyes drifted to his arm where Kira bite him and saw the scar.

"What type am I?" He asked

"A dark kitsune." The teen felt his heart start to beat to fast in panic and twisted away

"No please no!" He cried as he moved off the bed and backed into someone behind him.

Spinning around Stiles looked at the young Derek, the baby faced Derek looked at Stiles up and down before he looked at the others in the room he snarled at them and grabbed Stiles pulling him onto the bed and held him. The newly turned fox whimpered as Derek held him tightly as he nuzzled his neck. "Derek let go of Stiles." Scott asked, but all the young wolf did was let out a small growl. Stiles let the wolf nuzzle him and comfort him until both feel a sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

They were back in Beacon Hills the next day, Stiles was quiet the whole ride back and it didn't help that Derek wouldn't latching onto him. Stile didn't mind it stopped him from thinking about the fact he was Dark Fox. 'Once a dark Kitsune always a dark kitsune.' The words rattled about his head, he fought so hard trying to prove wasn't when the hunters were hurting him but now he was a Dark Kitsune. He sighed and rubbed his eyes as he watched the back of Scott's head as he drove his jeep. "Stiles I know you happy about what happen but it was the only thing we could do, you would never have made it to the hospital." Scott whispered and he looked at him though the review mirror "Please don't take it out on Kira it was her idea she bite you, with a fox bite there is no chance of dying." He said as he looked as the sleeping girl next to him in the passenger's side of Stiles jeep

"I am grateful for what Kira's done. It's just… they kept… it's why they attacked me because they believed I was a dark Kitsune then." He said as he looked out the window as Derek purred in his ear

"I think you're a beautiful fox." He whispered, it made Stiles blush and Scott and Malia who have super hearing "I will protect you." He said quietly as he laid his head on Stiles shoulders

"T…Thank Derek." Stiles said, being told he was beautiful made him want to smile and as Derek 'Really you think so?' but he didn't this is a Deage Derek who doesn't remember him just think he smell great and his cuddling him like a bear.

When they arrived at Beacon Hills they stopped at Scott's first, things got harder from then on, Malia being Malia was straight forwards and spoke to Stiles in privet, She looked down at her feet before looking at him "Stiles I..."

"I know its okay." He said softly

"Y…you know?" She asked shocking, she turned and looked at Lydia who stood up behind the werecoyote biting her bottom lip

"I saw you two, I didn't say anything because I was kind of being selfish, I have had trouble sleeping and it helped with you there… I do love Malia you are a wonderful person and so are Lydia I won't stop you two." He said with tried eyes, Malia whimpered as moved to nuzzle him and then winkled her nose

"You still sink." She muttered sadly "I liked your old smell." She pouted, Scott looked confused for a moment

"Stiles doesn't smell any different apart from those…" He stopped before he said 'those men' but everyone knew what he meant "And Derek you smell like Derek." He muttered quickly,

"Geee I wonder why?" Lydia said as they watched the young wolf pull Stiles down back onto his lip again.

The sheriff was impressed when he saw his son sleeping curled up on the sofa with bruises on his face and looking like hell. He then saw the young man curled up behind his son he was even more stumping, then Scott walked in from the kitchen and froze when he saw the Sheriff "Hi Sheriff." He whispered, as not to wake Stiles or Derek

"What is going on here? What happen to Stiles and who is that spooning him?" He growled, Scott put down the glass of water on the coffee table for Stiles before he looked back at the sheriff

"That's Derek." Sheriff looked back at the teen hugging his son and saw the teen looking at him

"You're kidding me? What did you find the fountain of youth? Did you travel back in time? Because if any of those are true I booking into rubber room." He said, Scott rubbed the back of his head and looked at Stiles watching him bury his face into a pillow as his sleep is disturbed

"I don't know what happen, but we found in some old church in Mexico." He said as Stiles open his eyes to see his dad looking like he was about to blow up

"I thought you were going camping?" He asked his voice tight as he spoke

"We did in Mexico." Stiles said as he sat up making Derek sit up with him.

There was a quietness that passed between the 4 of them, Scott didn't know what to say Stiles didn't want to tell him and Derek was just confused as he looked at the older man "Okay okay so something happen to Derek to make him look like this and what happen to my son?" He asked. Now Scott was scared as he looked towards Stiles who looked equally as worried. But new turned Kitsune stood up on slightly wobbly feet and walked to his dad

"I'm okay…" John looked at him as if to say don't lie to me look "…Okay I'm not great but I'm alive."

"Stiles what bloody happen?" John yelled

"You know me I shot my mouth off and you know Coach said one of these days I will end up getting my arse kicked, well it happen I said something and I got into a fight and I…well it ended with Kira biting my arm by accident while trying to help me aaaand I am now a Kitsune …again but not like before I would like to put that out there."

"A kitsune… why type?" John asked

"Dark…" Stiles whispered, John groaned and rubbed his eyes

"Okay but why do you look like hell?" Stiles sighed and took the glass of water off the table and took a mouthful of the cool liquid feeling it cool his burning throat

"It won't kill me but it is giving me flu like symptoms that will last a week, I okay other ways." He smiled. Scott was amazed how easily Stiles lied to his dad, but he was sure that the sheriff knew his son was lying.

It was dark by the time his dad cooled down and had to go to work, Stiles took Derek to the spare room only for the baby face Derek pushed him against the door and kissed him. Stiles gasped as he felt the young wolf attack his lips, chin and neck "S…Stop Derek stop!" Stiles cried out pushing the young wolf off him

"W…why?" Derek asked looking hurt

"Why? You don't remember me and when we sort that out your gonna hate yourself and me for this moment." He said looking down at the floor

"I won't, because I want you, you smell like a mate and I want to comfort you after what happen to you." He whispered at him moving closer to him

"You're what 15?"

"16." Derek smiled as he pulled Stiles to the bed and pushed him down as he climbed on top of him before kissing him again.


	4. Chapter 4

The kiss was sweet and innocent, and it made Stile remember that this Derek young and doesn't know much, but he lays there his hand moving over Derek's back as the young wolf nips at his neck whimpering at Stiles hoody and shirt before he looked down at him with blue eyes and then almost in a blink of an eye young Derek was older Derek "Urrh?" Stiles said as he pulled himself out of Derek's hold and sat up looking at normal aged Derek "What?" Stiles couldn't form words he didn't know how to get the questions that was bouncing in his brain to his tongue.

Derek turned his head to a covered up mirror he slid off the bed and wondered over to the mirror pulling the dust sheet away and looked at himself and said the same thing as Stiles "Urrh?"

"W…What happen?" Stiles forced the words to come out because really this had been a long couple of weeks and he just wanted normality again.

"I shifted a little while I was snacking on your neck that must have reversed the effect." He said with a smirk, Stiles face turned bright red as he looked down at the rip in his shirt as Derek turned around and walked back over to Stiles and looked down at him "You are so cute." He whispered as he cupped his cheeks before lowering his head and kissing him again.

This kiss wasn't so innocent or so sweet it was sinful and his shirt and hoody was left in shreds but the time Derek finished taking Stiles clothes off. The Dark Kitsune moaned as he felt Derek scrap his claws down Stiles hips and thighs as he removed the teen's jeans and boxers. The wolf kissed each bruise and each scar he found made by those hunters and took his time mouth at them taking away their pain off his mate. Stiles just moaned and tried to bite down on his hand because he really didn't want Scott or any other were-type beings hearing him moan like a slut. "D…Derek!" Stiles whimpered though his hand. The wolf looked up from Stile's hips before crawling up to him pulling Stiles hand out his mouth and saw small rivers of blood from where the teen sunk his fangs into his hand and licked the blood up

"Don't hold back." He whispered as he kissed Stiles on the lips once again.

The wolf had stripped himself once Stiles was boneless mess on the bed and it was only from running his lips and hand over the teen's body that made him whimper with need. He knelt above Stiles and looked down at the teen's closed eyes and parted lips as he panted heavily "Open your eyes my little fox." He purred, Stiles open his eyes and looked up at him his eyes were glowing amber "Beautiful." He whispered as he slipped in between Stiles legs and trailed his fingers down the plan's to teen's stomach skirting around the young fox's hardening member to the teen's hole and moved pushed a finger in and smirked as he kissed the teen's inner thigh "Oh someone is wet, must be the fox side." He smiled as he pushed his fingers in deeper

"Ahhh!" Stiles cried out as he twisted his hands in the bed sheets as Derek's fingers dove deeper into him "DDerek!" Stiles whimpered as he felt them wiggle about

"I can't wait to be in you." Derek groaned as he started to pump his fingers in and out of the teen making him gasp and moan as he rolled his hips down to meet those wicked fingers "I've been fighting with the need to claim you since I met you, I should have done the first time I met you. Pushed you against the tree and scared Scott shitless as I fucked against the bark." He grinned

"Fuck Derek what… what is going on?" Stiles grasped as he sweet spot was rubbed by those digits, but then those fingers was gone and Stiles whimpering as he looked up at the dark haired man who was smiling at him

"I need the need to claim you, make you mine comfort you." He whispered, Stiles looked at him and cupped his cheeks before he kissed him

"Thank you." Stiles said feeling tears in his eyes as he warped his arms around the wolf's neck as Derek slowly pushed himself into Fox's body filing him up.

Stiles whimpered at the large feel of the wolf's member inside of him, he close his eyes tightly and held onto Derek as he tried to drowned out his fear…this is Derek not them…Stiles told himself over and over again as Derek started moving his hips drawing out the large organ before slamming himself back in. Stiles moan and dug his claws into the wolf's back as Derek moved like a jack hammer.

The teen hoped that no one will hear him scream and call the police or heaven forbid that Scott will hear. But he was too far gone to ever think about that as the large member battering insides like his sweet spot. He rocked his hips to meet Derek thrust every time Derek pushed himself into the fox. He enjoyed listening to moans and cries of the teen and the begging for more, faster and harder, and that is what the wolf did until Stiles arched his back and scream as he felt the wolf bite down onto his neck as he came. Derek kept rocking his hips until he couldn't take it any longer and filled Stiles as his knot exploded inside of him.

The room was filled with sounds of panting and the smell of sex, Derek had moved onto his side bringing Stiles with him. The teen groaned as he felt the wolf's hand rubbed his stomach that had a smell swell. The wolf chuckled as he kissed Stiles neck as he nuzzled the soft skin "How do you feel?" He whispered

"Boneless and fill." He whispered

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Derek asked softly "I kind of lost control of my wolf." Stiles smiled and turned his head

"No you didn't it, it's not like what they did to me." Stiles said softly, Derek growled at the thought of those monster

"What happen to 'them'?" He growled as he held Stiles tightly

"Dead Araya had them killed, Scott told me." He said, Derek nuzzled into his neck wanting to take the bad memories away and the pain.

"I will protect you."


	5. Chapter 5

The next days was woke up to the smell of bacon, coffee and the sounds of voices. Stiles hummed and stretched out in the spare bed feeling his bones click back into place as he remembered last night, he laid there for a moment with a smile on his face as his hand fingered the wolf bite on his shoulder before he sat up looking around for his clothes or what's left of them, his shirt was in 4 different bits, biting his lips he see his hoodie he picks it up and finds it ripped and in shreds …son of a bitch…he whispered as he open the bed room door and looked around to see if any on was around before running to his bed room to put on clothes.

He got down stairs when he saw his dad and Derek talking in the kitchen, they seem to be rather pally he wasn't listen to what they were saying but when his dad chuckled at something Derek said Stiles had to make himself know before they start making out "Ummm hi?" He said making them look at him both of them smiling at him

"How did you sleep?" John asked

"Good." Stiles said looking at them as he saw Derek stand up and walk over to him and guide him towards the stool

"That good to hear, Derek was just telling me about what happen last night." John said, Stiles eyes widen as Derek put a plate of food in front of him and a cup of coffee

"Eat up love." He whispered making Derek blush, before he walked over his seat "Yeah I was saying how we came cross Kate." He said, Stiles looked at the wolf before taking a sip if his coffee

"O…Oh yes yes of course Berserkers." Stiles lied

"Yeah they attacked Scott and Kira." Derek smiled into his drink. The Sheriff hummed at them as he drinking the last of his drinks

"Oh come on you two I maybe not be a werewolf or a Kitsune but I know when people are lying." He said standing up "I came home earlier and found you two a sleep in the spare room." Stiles was bright red and looked down at the hot plate of food. "Now if you two don't mind I'm going to bed." He said as he kissed Stiles on the top of his head. "Please keep all noises down to a low hum." He told them as he walked out the room.

Later after Stiles had showered and put on some more clothes, before he went back down stairs to find Derek sat on the sofa waiting for him "What?" Stiles asked as Derek smiled at him and held out his hand waiting for Stiles to take his hand.

"I was thinking of how you looked last time as you came." Derek grinned as his hand closed around his hand his mates and pulled him close as Stiles turned bright red "I could see your fox and I never saw just a beautiful sight." He purred into the teen's neck as Stiles sat in his lap

"Derek come one, I can't be that beautiful I'm a dark Kitsune…I…I don't want to be like it was before I could kill you or everyone I care for!" He cried out feeling his hand's sweat and his heart beat quickly as he looked out the window.

"You are not going to be like that."

"How do you know that?" Stiles asked quietly as Derek nuzzled the fox's neck

"Because I smell just you I don't smell anything else." He smiled as he turned the whisky eyed teen around and looked at him face to face "Well apart from me." He gave him a cheeky grin.

Couple of months later…

Stiles started feel more at home in his Kitsune skin and he started to enjoy when Derek would get possessive when Scott or…well anyone else who touches Stiles got the wolf's hackles up and he would grab Stiles and hold onto him and wouldn't let go as he nuzzled his little fox. It seemed that Stiles had again a sexual aura about him, this change was subtle but it was notices by very one as Stiles settled into his Kitsune skin the Kitsune settled into Stiles skin.

The changes were only seen if you were looking for them, his eyes were a richer warmer brown that held promises of wicked things, his skin had a healthy glow even his clothes were a little different. Stiles walked into the loft with a smile on his lips as he came up to Derek and dropped himself into the wolf's lap "Hello my handsome mates." Stiles purred as Derek looked up at him placing his hands on the teen's hips watching at how low the jean's now hang on his sweet mate

"You smell of him again." Derek said with a slight growl on his voice

"Oh stop worrying he was being nice and poor guy is a little freaked out finding fire didn't kill him and his eyes glow ambery red, you can't hardly blame him wanting a little comfort."

"As long as it's not sex comfort he wants." Stiles smirked at him and kissed his lips

"I think Lydia is more his type." He purred as he cupped his face, Derek smiled as he nipped Stiles' bottom lip

"Good, I don't share my mate." He growled as he span Stiles around pinning him to the sofa.

Stiles looked up at him batting his eyelashes at him as he looked at the wolf out Derek growling down at him "Even if the alpha wants you I will fight him." Stiles frowned cocking his head to the side

"Scott doesn't like me like that, we're brothers and that's all." Stiles smiled at his wolf trying to calm him down as much as he loves Possessive sex he would like to be able to walk home without looking a like he's been riding a horse

"Of course he wants to fuck you, have you not seen how they look at you now you like….candy and they all want to eat you, suck you swallow you. Your fox is are making us men crazy over you." Stiles frowned at him and looked at the button on his shirt and picked at it

"W…Why would my fox do that?" He asked, even tho he is comfortable with his Kitsune he still a little scared of it. It was Derek's turn to cup his cheeks and kiss his cute little nose

"You want a family and large pack and your Kitsune want's same so he is trying to do that." Derek smiled at him "You're a guardian, a lover and a good mate and soon a good mother." He grinned

"Mother?" Stiles asked, the wolf's grin widen as he placed his hand on Stiles stomach pushing it under the thin shirt and rubbed the soft skin.

Stiles looked up at him with wide eyes, his mouth become dry but he could feel his fox purred happily…he knew…he thought. "Y…Your joking right? How can I be and- and oh god what if's those hunters!" Stiles panicked. Derek leaned down and kissed him kissed him to stop him from freaking out even more. Stiles whimpered into the kiss and closed his eyes warping his arms around Derek's neck. Derek pulled back and ran his fingers though the soft brown hair

"I'm not joking I can smell it on you, and well your Kitsune but there wouldn't have mattered you've been around werewolves long enough to pick up some hormones to alter your body." He grinned at the teen's confused look "And no it's not the hunters it's mine."


End file.
